Bloody Love
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Ed and Al take a small trip only to return a few days later. Except, they're both acting strange... Post Brotherhood/AU Vampire!Ed and Al EdxWin AlxMei
1. Prologue

_Hello all! You're probably thinking I'm insane for coming up with another story! But I'm not! I just have way too many ideas floating around in my head. This one is actually based off of a role-play. It gave me some really good ideas for this story. This is just the prologue. What happened to Ed and Al will be in more detail later! _

_Thank you for reading!_

_Disclaimer: What? Me? Himoru Arakawa? Not the same level of awesomeness... _

* * *

><p><em>Prologue <em>

Drip… Drip... Drip…. The blood dripped from his mouth to the cold ground. This really happened? Did it honestly! How could he face Winry again? Or his own flesh in blood brother? Wait… Alphonse! Wasn't he attacked too! He had to find him! His golden eyes traveled around frantically searching for any site of his lost younger brother. Edward reached up to wipe the blood off his mouth, but cut his hand on his new found fangs. "Ugh, shit."

"Brother…?" A weak voice choked from the direction of a bush.

"A-Al! Are you alright!" Edward crawled over to wear he had heard the voice come from.

"Brother…what's happened to us…?"

"Considering the fangs and the bunny I just attacked and drank…I'm going to say that what attacked us was a-"

"Please don't say what I think you're about to…"

"Vampire…"

"Damn it. That's the word I didn't want…"

"What am I going to do? Winry…h-how can I face her like this Al!"

Al clenched his brother's shoulder weakly, "B-Brother…this is Winry we're talking about…she's loved you through the transmutation, the automail, and the Promised Day… you think this will drive her away?"

Ed looked pained, "…We're monster's now Al! Damn monsters!"


	2. Chapter 1

_DON'T KILL ME PLEASEEE! I've been very busy lately! I'm SO, SO, SOOO sorry that I haven't been updating anything! I'm also working on some one-shots to post soon! If you go to my profile, you'll see the one-shots and stories I'm currently working on and it's a lot! I'm so very sorry to have not updated this as quickly as I would've liked! And it's still not very long yet. But I'll work on it! I'm also going to inform you that I've been working on ALL of my stories today. I know there are some I have started and haven't done much with yet. (Including this one). But I will now, I promise! I know that some haven't been updated in a lot of months but I'm working hard to update them. I will be updated Switched, Aftermath, Love at First Sight, Cancer, and Love from the Deep very soon! I've been working all day! It will happen! You must all forgive me for being so terrible and not writing the past month. I really have just been in a slump lately. I promise I will spring out of this slump now to bring you guys my stories to read! _

_Bare with me please! I promise I will update! _

**Disclaimer:** _...Yup. He's a vampire now. Arakawa? Are you proud? _

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1…<p>

"I'm so relieved to be going home." Al cooed as he gazed out the window of the train.

"I'm not." I grunted in response.

"I'm telling you Winry won't care Ed."

"She's going to be terrified of us…"

My brother snatched my ear, "You know what! Shut up! Right now! This tells me how your thinking goes! Winry _loves_ you Edward! How could you doubt her! She loved you even when we were young! We you lost your arm! When _you _were out in the bed during automail surgery I was witnessing all the pain she was in! When you were asleep I saw her come in there to check on you all the time! But I never said a word. I just let her! So shut the hell up!"

My heart became lodged in my throat, "I-I…"

"Don't. Don't even say _anything_! I'm right. And you know it."

"I guess…"

"You don't guess. You know."

"Right…"

* * *

><p>"Edward! Al! You're home!" Winry cried as she pulled both of us into a bone crushing hug.<p>

I wrapped my arm around her, "Yeah, good to be back." Shit, I could just smell her blood. I had to control myself. This was Winry; she was the love of my life. I could never hurt her…

"So, is Mei around, Winry?" Al asked pulling away from the hug.

"Yes, actually, remember that house you guys wanted to buy up the road?"

Alphonse blinked, "Um, yes."

"Welp, she bought it! Xing was a little upset with you for taking their princess. Mei said they'd get over it." Winry replied with a small giggle.

Al was gone in a flash. Most likely because he'd just realized he'd have some alone time with Mei now. I could live with that. That also meant alone time for Winry and I. How was I going to tell her what happened? That her love was now a monster?

"Winry," I gulped, "there's something I need to tell you about, um, later."

She smiled, "Sure Ed, are you hungry?"

_Yeah, but I can't exactly live off of normal food anymore. Maybe just a little food won't trigger anything..._

We sat there eating. I didn't pig out as I usually did before these _changes_ occurred, so I thought I had Winry worried. My suspicions were correct when she decided to speak, "You alright, Ed? You're not really eating."

_I have to tell her. _"Well, that kind of has something to do with what I need to tell you, Win."

She frowned, "Oh... you don't have a tape worm or something do you?"

I shook my head rapidly, "No, no! Nothing like that."

"Okay, give it to me straight. Spit it out, Ed."

"Well I-" My throat began to close up. My mouth was getting unbearably dry. _Shit. I ate too much._ I grabbed my throat and began to breathe at a rapid pace.

"Edward!" Winry dashed over to me and grabbed my shoulders, "Edward! What's wrong?"

"I-I can't... Thirsty..."

"What do you need! Water? Anything?"

"Can't...drink... don't want to... hurt anyone..."

"What?"

I took a huge gasped and gazed down to the floor. I then slowly opened my mouth, exposing the new fangs that had grown in my mouth. Winry's eyes widen with horror... "You're a-a-"

"Monster..." I wheezed still needing to drink some blood.

"No, you're not a monster!" Winry sneered. "You're still you, just with some new eating habits."

I smiled lightly, "Thanks for trying to brighten the situation Win, but I need blood and quick."

She was silent for a moment then pushed her hair back exposing her neck to me, "Drink. Now."

"No, Winry, I can't. I can't drink your blood! I won't risk hurting you."

"Shut up and drink before I make you."

_It's not like I have any other choice. _Slowly I leaned forward licking up the base of her neck. I heard a tiny whimper, but it was too late to turn back now. I then sunk my teeth into her skin and began lapping up the blood flowing from her neck. I stopped licking the wound one last time before pulling away. I noticed Winry's face was flushed and she was panting. _...Did she maybe like that?_

"Better?"

I nodded, "A lot. Thanks. You okay?"

"Yeah... How am I gonna hide this though?" Gesturing to the bite marks on her neck.

"When I licked it that last time, it should make it heal faster..."

"Yeah, but until then?"

"...Treat it like a hickey?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I've had plenty of those."

I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head.


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay. So. Um. Hi guys... Eh heh. *Awkward cough* I decided this really needed to be updated since I hadn't updated it since... November...? _

_I'M SORRYYYY! I know I said that last time... And then I just updated with a really short chapter again. And I know I suck. But this story just isn't high on my priorities right now. So updates for this will be pretty rare. Once I finish my other FMA chapter stories I will probably just do really long FMA one shots. Because I don't know how many more chapter stories I can take. I don't like giving up on stories and because this one has so many favorites I won't discontinue it. (I understand the feeling because I get so pissed off when people don't finish their stories.) So this story will be continued but just updated every once in a while. _

_So don't be mad. Because I've warned you now. _

_**Disclaimer: **Nope.  
><em>

_-Ash _

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It hadn't been that long since I informed Winry of what happened to Al and me. We were attacked by a rouge vampire. It's pretty interesting, I know. The fact we survived is surprising. Some people don't survive the change from human to vampire, Al and I both did. I guess from all that's happen, it does make sense.

"Ed?" I looked up from my book to see Winry poking her head into my room.

I shifted a bit, "Yeah?"

"You're not thirsty or anything, right?"

I shook my head, "Not right now. But Win, there's something I need to tell you..."

She walked into my room and sat next to me on the mattress, "What is it?"

"You... You do realize that Al and I will live a lot longer than most humans and we'll stop aging around 25."

My mechanic's eyes widened, "W-What? Ed! I don't want to be some grandma with a 25 year old! And hold much longer are you talking?"

I turned my head from her, "Um... about 300 years... Normal vampires can live nearly forever but humans turned into vampires live only about 300 years."

I felt a knot build in my throat as Winry stayed silent. I dared to gaze back at her, only to see tears brimming over her eyes. I gasped and gripped her shoulders, "Winry! What are you crying for? What's so bad?"

"Don't you get it? When I die you'll still have almost 200 years of life left. And that's 200 years for you to find some other woman then outlive her and move on to the next. Then I'll just be a forgotten memory from when you were human."

I brushed my thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away any stray tears, "No! That'd never happen Winry! How could even think I would do such a thing. I want to be with you all my life."

Winry sniffled before her gaze hardened slightly, "Then change me..."

My mouth fell agape, "What?"

"Change me into a vampire. Then we can be together."

"Um, Winry, are you insane? Have I been drinking too much of your blood? Cause I can stop and just go drink a deer or some other animal outside."

"Edward," Oh shit she used my full name. I'm in trouble. "You say you want to spend the rest of your life with me. You can't do that if the last 200 years of your life are without me. Please, Ed. This way we can really be together for all that time."

I sighed, "Fine. But we're waiting a bit. I'm not doing it now."

She smiled in relief, "Thank you Ed. Now, are you hungry?"

"That depends, what are you doing to give me?"

Winry hummed, "Maybe some apple pie and if blood is necessary then that will be on the menu too."

I licked my lips, "I'll take the apple pie first, please."

My fiancée grinned before climbing off my bed and darting down to the kitchen, as I followed her close behind.

* * *

><p>Winry and I slowly walked outside down the gravel pathway. She clung to my hand as our footsteps synced. She shifted slightly before opening her mouth to speak, "So... you can be out in the sun?"<p>

"Well, the sun's out and I'm in it. So yeah." I teased with a grin.

She sighed, "All that vampire legend stuff isn't really true, is it?"

I shrugged in return, "I could be. It just won't affect Al and I because we're not full blooded vampires."

"Oh, I get it."

I chuckled, "Good. So I can still eat garlic and I doubt you'd hit me with a wooden stake anyway."

That only caused Winry to snort loudly into a fit of giggles. I grinned, feeling proud of myself for actually making her laugh instead of pissed off for once. Suddenly I saw a figured running towards us in the distance.

I paused, "Hey... is that Al?"

She stopped and squinted her eyes, "Yeah... I think so."

My brother finally reached us and bent over trying to catch his breath. He then gazed up at me pleadingly.

"Please. Get Mei to understand I won't hurt her."


End file.
